


Summer Lovin'

by purpleeyestelllies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beach House, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Summer, Summer Romance, Teenagers, like a cotton candy cloud, like soooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Harry's and Louis' families have had summer beach houses next to each other their whole lives but their actual houses are too far away for them to see each other that often, so they always look forward to the summer when they can see each other. One summer Louis finds out that his parents can no longer afford the beach house and they are going to sell it, which means he'll hardly see Harry anymore, if ever again. They both get their sisters in on a plan and spend the summer trying to earn enough money to save Louis' beach house. When they realize that it would be impossible for them to raise the amount of money it would take to save the house, they have to get creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suspendrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendrs/gifts).



> Yall! This is my first assignment fic. I really hope I fulfilled the prompt alright. This is a REALLY short fic in comparison to my normal stuff but I normally take months to finish a fic so... It's also pretty much all fluff. Like tons. Which I don't normal write either. Here's hoping it worked out. 
> 
> The title is from Grease obvs bc Louis is life. 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

SUMMER 1994 (Louis is 2. Harry is a few months.)

"Louis, this is Harry Edward Styles," Anne introduced the two year old to the chubby baby.

"Why is he so squishy?"

Jay laughed kindly. "You were that squishy once too, love."

Louis put a hand out and baby Harry grabbed his finger with his whole hand, the delicate tactiles barely grasping Louis' toddler one. Louis lowered his hand so Harry could hold it easier and smiled down on him. "My Harry."

***

SUMMER 1996 (Louis is 4. Harry is 2.)

"Come on, little Harold!" Louis laughed and kept running. Harry's chubby toddler tummy jiggled as he tried to keep up with Louis.

"Lou-eh!" Harry called, "Don't run 'way!"

Louis laughed and jogged around the corner, expecting to see Harry's tiny form come around after him, but he didn't. Louis stopped and waited for him to catch up , but Harry didn't come. Louis pouted and walked back around the corner to find Harry sitting in a heap in the middle of his beach house, crying.

Louis rushed to him and picked him up to sit in his lap. "Hazza what's wrong?"

"You, you," he stuttered while tears tracked his cheeks, "You weft me."

Louis' heart broke at the words and he cuddled Harry close to him. "No, Haz, no. I'd never leave you. Not ever."

"Pwomise?"

Louis kissed his bushy curls. "Promise."

***

SUMMER 1998 (Louis is 6. Harry is 4.)

"Tell me more!" Harry enthused.

"Well," Louis continued, "School is kind of like daycare, only they make you learn stuff. And there's lots more kids. I did lots of stuff with my alphabet. I can write the whole thing." Louis bragged about the greatness of being six.

Harry's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Cross my heart," he swore.

"Show me!" Harry clapped his hands excitedly.

"Harold," Louis said as if Harry had taxed him greatly. "It's summer and I don't do school stuff during summer."

"Liar," Harry accused. "I bet you can't even write your alphabet."

Louis gasped, his honor being called into question. "Can too!"

"Show me!" Harry demanded and pounded a tiny fist on the play table in the sunny living room of the Tomlinson's beach house.

Louis rolled his eyes and picked up one of the scrap pieces of paper and a crayon. "Fine, but I get your after-nap snack if I do."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'd give it to you even if you didn't write the whole alphabet. You just have to ask."

Louis nodded, happy with that answer and started to work on his ABC's, tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration.

***

SUMMER 2000 (Louis is 8. Harry is 6.)

"You do it."

"You're older. You do it."

"Ugh, fine, tiny Harold. I'll be the real man." Louis bent down and picked up the baby squid off the porch and ran with it until he was at the shoreline before throwing the slimy creature back into the water. He shivered from ewwy feelings before composing himself and turning back to run up the beach to his porch. "See? Easy," Louis boasted.

Harry pursed his lips. "Fine, Louis, you're the real man."

Louis smiled wide and pulled Harry in for a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Hazza."

Jay called through the screen door, "LouBear! Food's ready! Harry if you're staying you to need to run next door and tell Anne!"

Harry giggled into Louis' shoulder, "LouBear."

Louis huffed and stuck out his tongue. "At least I don't steal my sister's makeup."

"That was one time!" Harry whined. "And you said I looked pretty."

Louis petted Harry's hair. "You did. You always do. My pretty little Harold.

"Louis, at the table now or you don't eat! Same for you, Harry!"

Harry squeaked and ran off to tell his mom his dinner plans while Louis ran inside to wash his hands clean of ewwy squid germs.

***

SUMMER 2002 (Louis is 10. Harry is 8.)

"Louis, look!" Louis put his comic book down and looked over at Harry a couple feet down the beach. He had a pretty great sandcastle going if Louis said so himself. He got up and walked over to the younger boy, casting him in shadow.

"Wow, Hazza, that's really good." He dropped to his knees and pretended to think really hard. "But I think it's missing something."

Harry smiled turned to a frown at the thought that Louis didn't like his creation. "Wh-what?"

Louis picked up a stick and started scratching lightly into the delicate sand. Harry looked on in wonderment at Louis' always exciting additions to Harry's ideas. Louis covered his work with his hand and warned, "Don't look 'til I say."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut instantly and sat still with his hands in his lap. He felt Louis get up and momentarily wondered if this was one of Louis' pranks and he'd just left him there, but then he remembered Louis would never leave him and settled in to wait. Louis came back a minute later and Harry heard more sand being messed with.

"Okay, Haz, open."

Harry opened his eyes to see an engraving on the front of his sandcastle. A capital H, over a pink sea shell, over a capital L. "H and L," he read.

"You and me, babe."

Harry blushed and rubbed a finger over the shell. "Forever?"

Louis put his finger next to Harry's. "Forever and ever."

***

SUMMER 2004 (Louis is 12. Harry is 10.)

"Keep up, Harold, or we'll miss it!"

"I'm trying! Don't go so fast!"  
Harry was pedaling as quickly as he could, but Louis' bike always seemed to pull ahead. Louis finally convinced their moms to let them bike down the street to the public beach to see the show on the Fourth of July. The rest of the family was staying back at the house for the fireworks and the boys were to return home immediately after the last one.

Louis kept checking behind him to make sure Harry was still in sight until they reached the edge of the beach. Louis dropped his bike on the sand and danced back and forth, waiting for Harry to catch up. When he did, he grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him to the front of the crowd so they could get a good view. They settled down on one of the many blankets people had laid out for the evening and looked up at the dark sky as the first firework shot off.

Harry's eyes went wide with excitement. Louis looked over and then couldn't look away. Harry's mouth was open and he was smiling so wide he was sure his cheeks had to hurt. Louis tried to look back up at the sky, but why do that when he had a much better view sitting right beside him. Harry's long limbs folded in on themselves and Louis seemed to notice how big he'd gotten. He wasn't the chubby toddler anymore. He wasn't the tiny six year old anymore. Harry was finally growing up and Louis was right there with him.  
Harry felt Louis' eyes and looked over at him. "What?"

Louis bit his lips anxiously and then acted before his mind could tell him not too. He lurched forward and planted a quick kiss right on Harry's pretty pink lips. Harry eyebrows disappeared into his curls and he sat stock still for a good thirty seconds before tackling Louis with a hug. Louis breathed a sigh of relief and held Harry close for the rest of the firework show.

***

SUMMER 2006 (Louis is 14. Harry is 12.)

"Hey, Louis," Cristy Ernstein called, with a flirty wave, across the cafe.  
Harry snarled at the blonde and reached forward to take a sip of Louis' soda. Louis barely registered the girl with a sun-kissed, lanky Harry right in front of him. He let Harry take as much soda as he wanted and watched as his pretty lips puckered around the straw. They puckered like that when he wanted a kiss from Louis, too. Louis always gave him one. Always. Like he'd ever not kiss Harry.

 

Except in public. They'd never kissed in front of anyone besides their families and they both knew they probably shouldn't. Not with hellish girls like Cristy Ernstein around. No. Their kisses were private and just for them.  
Louis let Harry have the rest of his soda and walked with him down the sidewalk back to their neighboring summer homes. "I can't believe the summer's over already," Harry lamented.

Louis looked around before taking Harry's hand. "I know, but next summer will be here before you know it. And we will keep writing letters like we always do."

Harry still pouted. "I know, but I'll miss you."

They walked past the fence into their shared beach space, walking around to sit on the back porch as the sun set. "I'll miss you, too. But don't worry, I'll never-"

"Leave me. I know," Harry confirmed. "Forever."

"Forever and ever."

Harry smiled then, if only a little, and cuddled into Louis' side. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and rubbed some warmth into him on that chilly night. Harry's fingers played with the design in Louis' knit sweater. "Hey, Lou?"

"Yeah, Hazza?"

Harry tilted his face up and puckered his lips. Louis knew exactly what that meant and lowered his head to connect their lips in a chaste kiss. Harry hummed happily and snuggled back into Louis' side, lips tingling from the feel of Louis' on them.

***

SUMMER 2008 (Louis is 16. Harry is 14.)

"What?!"

"I know, LouBear, I'm sorry we just can't anymore. You've got college coming up soon and then there's the girls futures to worry about. And without a stable second income we can't afford the beach house anymore."

Louis felt like his whole world was crashing down. No more summers on their private oasis. No more Styles family next door for three blessed months. No more Harry. They lived so far away from each other during the rest of the year, this was their time. The only time when they could be together. And Louis hadn't even gotten to tell Harry he loved him. Like really loved him. He was going to wait until Harry was a bit older, despite Harry's maturity well beyond his years, but now he'll never get the chance.

"One last summer," Jay reminded. "Enjoy it, Lou."

***

Louis barged into Harry's summer home with a, "Harold! Where are you?"

Harry came around the corner with a big grin before enveloping Louis in a tight hug. "I missed you so much, Lou. Another whole nother summer together."

"Yeah," Louis hesitated, "About that."  
Harry pulled back enough to see him but didn't let him go, which Louis was grateful for. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Louis started crying then, unable to hold it in. Harry pulled him close and ran his fingers through Louis' feathery hair. "Babe, what's wrong. Tell me so I can help."

Louis sniffled a bit more before starting, "Mom just told me we-we, um, have to sell the beach house. This is our last summer here." Louis broke down in full on sobs then. "We aren't coming back next year. Or-or ever." Harry was so still against Louis the older boy wasn't even sure he's breathing. Louis pulled back to check on him and saw he was right. "Hazza, say something."

"You're leaving?"

Louis realized this must be awful for Harry, his fear that Louis would one day leave him was finally coming true. "I don't want to, Haz. I don't have a choice. Mom said this is our last summer."

Harry nibbled on his plump pink lips that Louis loved so much and nodded. "Fine then. If this is our last summer together, I'm not spending it hiding." Harry grabbed Louis' wrist resolutely and tugged him out the front door.  
Louis followed clumsily, trying to keep up with Harry's ever-growing legs. 

"Where are we going?"

"Out," Harry confirmed. "We're coming out."

Harry stopped them when they came to the public beach where most of the younger people hung out during the day. He pulled Louis into him and crashed his lips on the older boys. Louis went still for a moment before melting into their first real, long, honest-to-god kiss. It was sloppy and uncoordinated and perfect. Louis couldn't get enough, so he opened his mouth for more. Harry squealed with delight into Louis mouth and let Louis deepen the kiss.

"Eww!!"

Harry broke the kiss, breathless and smiling, to look over at a girl that was probably only twelve pointing at them. Harry scoffed at her, at twelve Harry had been kissing Louis for two summers. She doesn't know what she's missing. Everyone else was staring at them as well, kids Harry and Louis had known their whole lives. Harry was fearful for a moment that he'd done the wrong thing in outing them. When everyone turned back to what they were doing, Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Were you expecting a big hoorah?" Louis asked with a smirk. "We're not exactly subtle. I'm pretty sure everyone has known about us for years."

Harry pouted. "Oh, well then." Louis admired Harry's plump, pouty lip for a moment before sucking it into his mouth. How could he resist?

Louis pulled back just as Harry was getting into it. "Now that we're outed," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, making Harry huff. "What do you want to do?"

Harry looked around and saw someone that gave him an idea. He smirked at Louis before grabbing his hand and walking down to the water with him. Once they were in the clear view of the teenagers on the sand Harry wrapped Louis in his arms and snogged his face off. Louis was taken by surprise but let Harry's enthusiastic lips do the work. A few minutes later Harry looked over Louis' shoulder and gave a cheeky wave. Louis looked behind him to see a put-out Cristy Ernstein glaring at Harry. Louis rolled his eyes and back-handed Harry's chest playfully.

"That was mean."

"Maybe now she'll back off."

"Doubt it," Louis scoffed. "She's as stubborn as you."

Harry curled his lip at her. "Bring it, blondie."

Louis played his fingers into Harry's curls. "Let her be." Louis tugged on Harry's curls a little harder when he kept glaring at Cristy. "Hello, attractive older man here waiting to be kissed."  
Harry perked up at that and waggled his eyebrows before puckering his lips and pressing them to Louis'. Louis hummed into the kiss as Harry relaxed in his arms. He couldn't help but smile as he felt everyone's eyes on them. If he only had a few months left with Harry, he was glad he got to spend them out in the open.

Suddenly Louis pulled back, a wide grin on his face. Harry gave him a confused look. "I know I'm a great kisser, but what's the smile about?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Harry's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide in surprise. "I, uh- really?"

Louis was suddenly unsure. "Unless you don't want to. I understand only having one summer is-"

"Yes! Are you joking? Of course I'll be your boyfriend!" he squealed and hugged Louis tight.

"Yeah?" Louis asked nervously, face buried in Harry's neck.

Harry kissed all over Louis' face. "Yes! Yesyesyes!"

Louis laughed at Harry's antics and took his hand. "I promise to make this the best summer you've ever had."

Harry looked at Louis adoringly. "It already is."

***

Harry practically dragged Louis all the way home, making Louis run to keep up. Harry went crashing through the front door of his house and shouted, "Mom!"

Anne came running in from the kitchen. "Harry, what's wrong."

"Louis and I are together," he told her firmly, Louis' hand in his.

Anne looked confused. "So?"

Harry blundered for a moment, "So... we're going to be holding hands. And kissing," he added quickly. "Because that's what boyfriends do, and I like kissing Louis very much."

Louis couldn't help but chuckle at how professional Harry was being about all this. Anne seemed to feel the same way. "Alright then Harry." She turned to Louis. "Are you staying for dinner, Louis?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Aren't you listening? I have a boyfriend. Look at him! I have that!"

Anne laughed kindly. "He's a great catch, Harry." She turned to Louis. "You know we love you, Lou." Harry didn't seem satisfied so Anne kept going, "But darling, we knew you'd one day make it official the day I introduced Louis to you and he claimed you as," she put her fingers up in air quotes, "his Harry."

Louis blushed furiously as Harry looked at him with complete adoration. He tugged Louis closer by his T-shirt. "Your Harry," he teased.

"I was two!"

"And already bossy."

Anne seemed to ignore their exchange. "I'm just so sorry it happened just as you're all leaving, Louis."

"You know?"

Anne nodded sadly. "Of course. Jay called me a few weeks ago with the news. I'm really sorry, and I'll miss your whole lot. You're all like family."

"Thanks, Anne. That means a lot."

"I'm going to kiss Louis now, Mom, because you've made him sad, and I refuse to let him be sad for a moment of our last summer together." With that Harry surged forward and pressed his lips to Louis'. Anne rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Louis broke the kiss to ask, "Are you okay with this?"

Harry nodded with a look on his face that made Louis feel dumb. "I will always be okay with kissing, LouBear."

Louis laughed at his adorable boyfriend. "No, I mean with only being my boyfriend for a summer?"

Harry's face turned calm and knowing. "Louis William Tomlinson. I've known you since I was... born practically. I've been in love with you since, I don't know, I could walk, I think. And you used to pick me up and give my piggy back rides when I wouldn't move fast enough." Louis blushed at the memory. "Point is, you're it. My one. In two years you go to college. Then two more and I join you. We have our whole lives to be together. I'll just have to wait."

Louis was yet again dumbfounded by his young boyfriend's maturity. "Really?"

Harry shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world, reminding Louis a lot of the woman that just exited. "Duh."

Louis smirked. "Well, if you're done claiming your territory in front of everyone we know, I'm going to go tell my mom I'm staying for dinner."

"I'll come! I need to hug your mom and sisters before I don't get to anymore."  
Louis wanted to tell Harry not to be ridiculous, but then he realized Harry and Jay were right. They should take the opportunities to spend time with everyone while they could. The next time Gemma wanted to go shopping, Louis wouldn't decline. "Yeah, okay, Hazza. You know the girls love you anyway."

Harry nodded, "That they do."

***

As was tradition on their first night of the summer together, Louis and Harry laid out on a blanket on the sand behind their houses and looked at the stars. Only this time Harry didn't have to lay next to Louis and wonder when the right time was to sneakily reach over and holds Louis' hand. Now Harry was practically cocooning Louis, their fingers intertwined next to their heads and Louis' other hand was wrapped up in Harry's boingy curls.

"Look," Harry pointed, "the swan!"

Louis tried to follow where Harry was pointing, got lost on the way, and didn't find anything but an entire sky of twinkling lights. "I don't see it. I never see them. How do you do that?"

Harry snuggled up close to Louis, glad he could do that without asking now. "Follow my finger," Harry pointed at the sky. "See the Big Dipper?"

Louis perked up. "Yes, I do know that one."

"Okay. Follow that up and the swan is right there."

Louis tried to decipher the blinking night sky, but then just closed his eyes and groaned. "I don't see it."

Harry leaned over him and smiled. "That's okay. They're not even the best view anyway." Louis tried to contain his blush as Harry lowered down to kiss him. He sighed when Harry ran his tongue across the seam of Louis' lips.  
Within minutes Louis was breathless and dazed. Harry pulled back to look down at him. 

"Well now I see stars," Louis teased. Harry buried his face in Louis' neck and giggled. Louis smiled at the sound. He didn't know how he would live without that sound for four years. Phone calls wouldn't do it justice, he knew. "I'm not even gone yet, and I already miss you so much."

Harry turned his face to kiss along Louis' neck, "Don't do that, Lou. Don't spend what time we have left thinking about after you're gone. I can't do that. I need you here with me."

Louis hugged him closer. "Of course. I know. I just-"

"Please, Louis. I've waited forever to finally have you. I don't need to be reminded that it's only for a summer."

Louis nodded against Harry's hair. "Okay, Haz. I'll try not to bring it up again.

***

 

Now that everyone knew Louis and Harry were official, Harry didn't waste any time in taking Louis to all of their favorite spots and showing him off. The arcade on the boardwalk; where Harry sat on Louis' lap while he played the racecar game. Then the cafe; where Harry asked for one milkshake with two straws, and they shared the treat while staring into each other's eyes. That night Harry took Louis as his date to the big bash the community threw at the beginning of summer to welcome the guests.

It was held at the public beach, like almost all the other events, and came fully equipped with a concert, carnival games, and Ferris wheel. Harry always loved these parties, and Louis always loved that Harry loved it. The entire time Harry tugged Louis along, their fingers interlaced, to each game and every performance. The only thing that ever topped the beginning of summer bash was the end of summer bash.

"Louis, look!" Harry pulled Louis to the booth where a circular river was flowing with little bobbing ducks. "I want that one!" Harry pointed above their heads at a stuffed giraffe before turning back to Louis. "Win it for me? Please?!"

Louis sighed at his boyfriend. "I'll try." Harry squealed with delight and Louis put his hands up. "I'm not guaranteeing anything, Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' curvy waist. "I don't care. Just do your best."

Louis handed the worker a ticket and got a net in exchange. Louis could feel Harry watching and tried not to let it get to him. First day as his boyfriend and he was already going to let him down. He netted a plastic duck and brought it towards him. He turned it over under the watchful eye of the employee.

1.

Louis looked up at the giraffe. He'd need a total of five to win that thing. Great start.

"Two more tries," the carny reminded.

"Yeah. I got it," Louis answered with a tight smile.

He trapped another duck and brought it to him.

Another 1.

"Crap," he whispered to himself. Louis looked over his shoulder to see Harry smiling brightly at him. Louis smiled back nervously before turning back to the pool. "Gimme a three, pleeease."

The worker leaned over to Louis and whispered, "Good luck." Louis sighed as he fished out the last duck. The worker took it from him and turned it over. "Three! Would you look at that!" Louis' mouth dropped and Harry tackled Louis from behind.

The curly-haired boy kissed all over Louis' face. "Thank you, Lou, you're the best!" The employee reached up, grabbed the giraffe, and handed it to a jumping Harry. Louis was mostly frozen during the whole exchange, but then snapped out of it and hugged Harry back.

"Of course, baby. No problem." Louis looked behind him as they walked away, only to see the worker putting Louis' duck, with a bold 2 on the bottom, back in the pool. 

Harry held on to the thing all night, even when they sat down to eat. Harry got ketchup on it's head. By the time the final concert came around, Louis and Harry were full and tired, but they never missed the show, it was the highlight of the evening. They wiggled their way up front and Louis held Harry close with an arm around his waist so he didn't get hurt.  
The band started and Harry jumped up and down to the music. Soon Louis joined in and they were dancing and jumping together song after song. 

When a slow song came around, Louis pulled Harry's back to his chest and swayed with his arms around the younger boy's waist. He nestled his face into Harry's neck and spoke into his skin, "I love you very much, Hazza."

Harry turned around in his arms and disarmed Louis with the look in his eyes. "I've always loved you, LouBear."  
Louis couldn't understand how he got so lucky. He'd found the one so early in life, and didn't ever have to remember what life was like without him. Harry leaned in and Louis let himself be kissed by his absurdly fit, younger boyfriend until the song ended gently. 

Once the set was finished the president of the community board came on stage.  
"Welcome back, Ladies and Gentlemen. It's sure to be an exciting summer yet again. And what a way to start off the memories!" She turned to the musicians with a smile. They all waved and smiled at the people while the president turned back. "We have plenty planned for this summer that I think you'll enjoy. For now though let's finish this perfect night with a final show!" As soon as the words left her mouth the first firework went off. Louis didn't understand this place's obsession with pyrotechnics, but they always made Harry smile so who was he to complain. Harry's eyes lit up at the sight, making Louis hold him closer and rub soft circles into his arms.  
He wanted to hold him and tell him how much he was going to miss him when summer was over, but he'd made Harry promise not to talk about it so he wouldn't either. Instead he pressed sweet pecks into the shoulder of Harry's sweater and inhaled the scent of him, clean and young. Before some sort of gooey, romantic spiel tumbled out, he pulled his lips away and looked up to the sky.

***

The walk home was just cool enough to have Harry cuddling into Louis' side for warmth; although he probably would anyway even if it were sweltering. Louis held him tight and walked them home. When they reached the back gate that led to their conjoined beach yards, Louis pulled Harry to a stop and put his hands on either side of Harry's face.  
"I know I'm not supposed to talk about it, but..." Louis bit his lips nervously, "I will miss you so much after this summer. I don't ever want to leave you, and this just-" Louis threw his hands up, "it sucks!"

Harry wrapped Louis up in a hug. "I know it's sucks. Royally sucks. But it's going to be okay. We're going to have the greatest summer of our lives. And then we'll call and text and FaceTime everyday until we're together again." Louis breathed out an uneven sigh into Harry's neck. "And it will be okay."

"I don't want to let you go," Louis admitted quietly.

"I wouldn't let you."

Louis let Harry comfort him until their families came back from the carnival and pulled the boys inside for bed. Harry clung to Louis' fingers even as Gemma led him up the steps. Louis watched him until the door shut behind him and Fizzy put an arm around his shoulder. "He'll still be there in the morning."

Louis let that sink in. At least for another day, Harry would be there in the morning. Louis walked into his own beach house and up to his room. He walked slowly up the stairs, trying to memorize all the little things he loved about this place. The family pictures along the wall that led upstairs. The way that you could smell whatever Jay was cooking from anywhere in the house. Louis turned and stopped on the stairs. Down there, that rug in the living room, was where Louis told Harry he'd never leave him for the first time. The memory was fuzzy and lined in disillusion, but so was every memory with Harry; like Louis wasn't sure he ever really existed.

Louis ran upstairs and to his room. He peeled back the curtains and looked out his window, only to find Harry's curtains pulled back as well. He watched as Harry pulled his shirt off, followed by his shorts. Louis had watched Harry just a couple times like this, mostly he didn't because he respected Harry's privacy, but now they were boyfriends and he didn't know if that meant he was allowed to or not. So he sat quiet in his dark room and bit his lip as Harry tucked his fingers into his briefs and walked around the corner, disappearing before Louis could catch a glimpse.

Louis fell against the window pane with a groan. He pressed his heel against his pants, trying to ignore his sixteen year old body. Instead he decided to do what Harry probably was right now, take a shower.

___

Harry let the steam fill the room and stepped under the water. He was so burdened with the idea that the days were ticking down like never before. He didn't want Louis to leave anymore than Louis did. He tried to play the undisturbed boyfriend, that ever-optimistic one, but really he was aching to be in total physical contact with Louis at all times in case he disappeared at any moment. He couldn't let him go so easy.

Harry finished his shower and quickly wrapped a towel around himself. When he got back to his room, the house next door was lit up right where he knew Louis' room looked at his. He looked over and saw Louis in a towel as well. He knew he shouldn't look, it wasn't right, but Louis was his boyfriend right? And what if he never got the chance?

Louis piddled around the room, collecting clothes, combing his hair. Harry loved his hair; so soft and light. He watched with a dreamy smile until Louis grabbed his clean pair of pants and untucked his towel. Harry instinctively squealed and covered his eyes. It's not even like he's never seen Louis, they spent years together changing in front of each other. But now was different. They were older. And together. And Louis didn't know Harry was watching. By the time he pulled his hands away Louis was dressed and pulling back the covers. Harry groaned in both relief and disappointment.

That's it. He can't. He can't let Louis go before he even has a chance to learn him. He'd wasted years not being with his perfect match. He refused to lose him so soon after finally having him. Harry nodded resolutely. He'd do whatever it took to keep him. Harry got under the covers and stared up at the plastic stars that Louis put on his ceiling years back when Harry complained about his view never being as good as the first night of summer when they fall asleep on the beach looking up at the night sky. 

He had to do something.

***

Harry barely waited for the rooster's call to creep in the back door of Louis' beach house and upstairs to his room. Louis was tangled in the sheets, his hair in disarray and drool hanging from his lip. Harry was disarmed instantly, smiling down fondly on the sleeping boy. He watched for a moment before lifting the sheets and crawling under them and snuggling up to Louis' warm body. Louis shifted unconsciously and pulled Harry to his chest, spooning him comfortably. Harry meant to come here and tell Louis that he refused to give the blue-eyed boy up without a fight, but now that Louis was wrapped around him, he sort of forget the speech he'd stayed up all night creating in his head.

They laid together as the sun crept over the horizon and colored the sky a lazy amber tone. When Harry couldn't wait anymore, soft embrace or no, he turned over and kissed the tip of Louis' nose. Louis sniffled, but otherwise stayed unresponsive. Harry humphed, offended, and stuck out his tongue and licked the end of his nose. Louis whined a disgruntled sound as his eyes flickered open. His forehead creased for a moment in confusion at going to sleep alone and waking up with someone before he realized who it was and offered a sleepy smile. "Morning, pumpkin," Louis greeted, his voice a little rough with sleep.

Harry shivered at not only the endearment, but the sound of Louis' voice. "Morning."

Louis pulled Harry closer into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Not that I'm not thrilled with the visit, but why so early?"

"I couldn't wait," Harry admitted.

Louis pulled back enough to look at him. "Must be important then. Alright, babe, what is it?"

Harry chewed on his lip nervously. Louis leaned forward and captured it in a kiss to stop the nervous habit. Harry sighed into it and nodded minutely. When he pulled back his eyes were full of determination. "We're going to save your house."

Louis laughed. He laughed. "I figured you'd go all white knight on me at some point." He pulled Harry in for another quick kiss. "But unless you have an extra couple thousand laying around to ensure the mortgage, then thanks baby, but this is it for me."

"I don't have it," Harry admitted, "but I'm going to get it." He pressed his lips to Louis' temple and spoke, "I'll do whatever I have to. I'm not letting money take you away from me. Not now." He kissed his skin. "Not ever."

Louis sighed in fond frustration. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"I've been up all night thinking of fundraising ideas. Things we can do to get money. I'll get a job at the cafe, too."

Louis pulled back to look Harry in the eye seriously. "No, Harry. No. You're not wasting your summer on a job for me. You'll enjoy this time you have, don't make my last summer about money."

"I'm not wasting it." Harry shook Louis' shoulders to illustrate his point. "If it gives me two more years with you, I'll gladly do it."

"No," Louis stood firm. "I want to save this house as much as you do, but you're not getting a job." Harry's face fell and Louis had to watch it. The hope that Harry had spent all night creating drained quickly. Louis growled and then sighed, "I'll get the job. I'll work at the cafe. You work on all those fundraising things." Harry's face lit up, his smile taking over the dark room. "But," Louis pointed at Harry's glowing face. "Pick two days a week. Two days." He held up two fingers. "No work. Just us. I'm not missing you all summer."

Harry wiggled with glee in Louis' arms, snuggling into his body as close as possible. "We're going to save your house," he confirmed into the soft, warm skin on Louis' neck. Louis hummed and pet over Harry's hair, trying not to let his doubt ruin this perfect moment.

***

"I need this job, Ben," Louis pleaded.

"I heard you the first time, Louis, but I don't need any help."

Louis ran around to Ben's front so he'd stop running away. Ben and him had never particularly gotten along, but he was fond of Harry (much to Louis' irritation) so maybe bringing up his cherub boyfriend would help. "Harry's making me. He was going to get a job, but I didn't want him to ruin his summer so I told him I'd get one. Please," Louis implored, eyes a little shiny from begging. "I don't want to ruin his summer."

Ben sighed dramatically, like Louis didn't know that he'd hooked him already. "Fine, Tomlinson, you've got the job." He pointed a heavy finger at Louis as he started to get excited. "But! I don't tolerate lateness or rudeness."

Louis waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Before Ben could really answer, Louis was walking out of the diner to find his reason-for-being waiting very impatiently on the sidewalk.

"So?"

Louis spread his arms. "You're looking at the newest working member of the Tomlinson family." Harry squealed and clapped his hands before throwing himself on Louis in a big hug. Louis caught his long frame and buried his face in Harry's curls. He took a short moment to inhale Harry and remember why he was doing this.

"This is great!" Harry said as he stood back on the ground, but neglected to release Louis. "Maybe I'll even get free food." He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Yeah, right. With Ben's distaste for me, I won't even get free food."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "You're probably right." He pursed his lips. "You won't, but Ben loves me, so I probably still can."

Louis pinched Harry's love handle in retaliation, making Harry squeak and then giggle. Louis was so hooked. "Can we not talk about that man's weird obsession with you?"

"Sure," Harry relented easily. "Let's go home and get all of our stuff together that we're going to sell to the pawn shop."

Louis kept an arm around Harry's waist as they headed back to their humble shores. "You don't have to do this, Harry. I know most of the stuff your selling means something to you."

Harry leaned over and gave a quick peck to Louis' cheek, earning a drawn out 'Ewwww!' from a little boy passing by. Harry laughed at the kid and threw a, "One day you'll learn!" over his shoulder before turning to Louis and saying, "Babe, none of those things mean even half as much as you do to me." Louis' cheeks turned pink, and he tried to hide them in Harry's shoulder. He was pretty sure Harry could feel the heat of them through his thin t-shirt. Harry took pity and changed the subject. "The Fourth of July bash is coming up next month. I've heard it's going to be a big deal this year."

Louis scoffed. "It's a big deal every year. This community has more patriotism than D.C."

"Don't hate, Lou-eh," Harry sing-songed. "That Fourth of July bash was responsible for our first kiss remember?"

Louis sighed dreamily. "How could I forget? I was so scared you were going to punch me or something after I kissed you."

Harry squawked indignantly. "Why in the world would I punch you?"

Louis only laughed. "You should've seen your face. You looked like I'd just pissed on your innocence."

"Well you did! I was but a young babe, Louis."

"Please, you might be a babe, but you're much older than you appear."

Harry looked downright flattered at that. "That's true."

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's antics and turned while they walked to kiss him again. He'd just connected their lips, not looking where he was going, when he bumped into a tall man in a nice suit.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Louis started but the man was already waving it off.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't watching. Got distracted sight seeing, I guess."

"Oh you just moved in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah down on Seaside Drive." He pointed behind him towards the water.

"Hey, that's where we live!" Harry clapped his hands.

"Yeah? Well, hello neighbors." He stuck a hand out. "Jackson."

"Harry Styles," the curly boy beamed.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, but put a hand out as well. "Louis. Nice to meet you."

"Your mom and dad have a place out here, then?"

"Yeah, our parents live right next to each other. We've known each other our whole lives," Harry informed him.

"Oh I assumed you two were brothers. Well it's good to see making friends is easy out here. I'm debating sticking around, but everyone seems so nice."

"It's great here. Everyone loves it here. I never want to leave." Harry's voice caught at the end, making Louis look over at him.

When he saw the glassy look he always got before actual tears he shook the man's hand one more time and excused them. They walked a few feet away before the first tear fell. "Hey, babe, what's wrong?" He smoothed Harry's hair off his face.

"I don't ever want you to leave."

Louis sighed. "I know, Haz." He pulled him in for a gentle hug. "I don't want to leave either."

"This isn't fair."

"I know, but we're working on it, right? We're gonna do whatever we can so I can stay, yeah?" Louis pulled back to a sniffling, nodding Harry. "And in the meantime lets go rifle through all your old baby toys.

***

"Not Mr. Bear," Louis tried.

"Lewis, I am a grown man I don't need Mr. Bear anymore."

Louis picked up the stuffed giraffe he'd won Harry at the carnival. "You're keeping Mr. Giraffe," he said with a raised brow.

Harry huffed and snatched the toy from Louis' hands. "I'd never get rid of Mr. Giraffe. You won him for me. And now I'm starting to feel like I'm not that great at naming my stuff."

Louis just chuckled and went through more of the stuff they'd gathered. Old clothes. Books. "Oh no, Harry, no. Come on."

Harry looked up from separating Gemma's old dolls to see Louis holding Harry's guitar. He sighed in remembrance. "I haven't played in a while, Lou. At least a year. I really don't need it."

"Your granddad gave you this. You love to play. There's no way you're selling it."

Harry smiled kindly at his boyfriend and went over to wrap his fingers around Louis' on the neck of the guitar. "Louis, I don't have much that's worth anything. But that is worth some money. If it can help us, then I'll do it."

Louis sat Harry gently down on the bed then set the guitar in his lap. Harry hands curled instinctively around the wood, tips caressing the strings. Louis took his place next to Harry and watched as he plucked gently, notes floating into the air.

"Sing for me?"

"K, Lou." Harry hummed and leaned over to place a kiss on Louis' cheek before flicking his thumb down the six strings. A quiet, melodic hum filtered through Harry's lips.

"Your world keeps spinning and you can't jump off.

But I will catch you if you fall I can't tell you enough."

Louis' lids fell at the familiar diddy, a smile playing on his lips.

"I hate to hear that you're feeling low.

I hate to hear that you won't come home."

Louis settled on the bed, legs crossed Indian-style with his hands in his lap.

"Why should we care for what they're selling us anyway?

We're so younger than you know, whoa.

You don't have to be there, babe.

You don't have to be scared, babe.

You don't need a plan of what you wanna do.

Won't you listen to the man that's loving you."

Louis was teary and biting his lip to keep his smile under control. Harry set the guitar down behind him and turned so he was facing the blue-eyed boy. He picked Louis' hands up in his and kissed the tan knuckles. "I'd do anything for you. I can buy a guitar some other time. I only get a few summers left with you."

Louis nearly pulled them both off the bed when he tackled him in frantic kisses. "I love you. Iloveyouiloveyou."

Harry kissed him back best as he could with Louis' hands in his hair and his voice in his ear. "Babe, babe," Harry giggled, "I love you, too."

Louis just wrapped his arms around Harry tight and laid right on his chest on Harry's big bed. "I'm never leaving you. I don't care. I'll hide in your closet."

Harry barked a laugh. "No way, Lou. We're never going back there." Louis slapped his chest playfully, but just let Harry laugh at his own joke.

They spent the afternoon collecting the things they planned to sell. When they had a couple boxes they went to Jay with their plan. "Hey, mom?" Louis called when they walked in. Jay was sitting on the carpet in the living room with Daisy and Phoebe, art supplies everywhere.

"In here, love."

They walked over, Louis falling between his sisters and giving them each a kiss before turning to his mom. "Harry and I want to talk to you."

Jay sat up from where she was on her stomach, elbow deep in glitter, to focus on Louis and Harry. "What's up, LouBear?"

"LouBear," Daisy snickered.

"I know right?" Harry agreed, making Daisy smile up at him from the floor.

"Ok, children." He glared at Harry. "Mom," he turned back to Jay, "Harry and I want to save the house."

Jay didn't laugh like Louis thought she might. Instead she gave him a sad, understanding look. "Baby, you know I love this house just as much as you do, but it would take thousands to keep the house. And it's only two years. I assume that's what you want. For you and Harry to have the two more years before you leave?" Louis opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say so he closed it again. "I figured you two would try something. With a boy like you, Harry, I learned to expect it. But you're just kids. This is way over your head."

"Ms. Tomlinson, all due respect, but no. You said you figured I'd try something, and you're right. So why try and stop us? If I want to fight to keep Louis just a little longer then why can't I?"

Again. Another moment that left Louis in awe of his boyfriend.

Jay seemed to think it over while she stroked Phoebe's hair idly. "I suppose you're right. I can't stop you, but," she gave them a strong look, "this is harder than you think. It will take a miracle to collect the money I need to make up the mortgage."

"Good thing that's what I've been wishing for on every shooting star since the first night of summer," Harry beamed.

Jay looked at him kindly. "You'll need at least five thousand."

"Woah, that's a lot of money," Phoebe noted.

Louis took that in. It was a lot. Unobtainable basically. But then Louis looked over at Harry, the boy's face held determination and love without a hint of doubt, so Louis nodded. "Okay. Five grand. Got it."

"I'll help however I can, but don't get your hopes up boys."

"My hopes couldn't get any higher, Ms. Tomlinson."

Louis laughed kindly at Harry before giving his mom a kiss on the cheek and then the girls. He turned to grab Harry's hand to find his lips puckered and his eyes waiting. "What?"

Harry pouted. "They all got one. I want one."

Louis rolled his eyes, but pulled Harry up and kissed him gently. It was quick, but Daisy and Phoebe still eeeeewwww'd at it. Louis just rolled his eyes again and pulled Harry out of the house.

"Your mom's still taking us to the pawn shop, right?

"Gemma is actually. And she said we better be ready to do it before dinner so we have to go."

They ran across the sand back to Harry's house and grabbed their boxes of stuff. Gemma was in her room, laying on her bed, talking to someone on the phone. "No, hold on." She tilted the phone away from her. "Ready?" The boys nodded. "Hey, I gotta go. See you tonight, right? Yeah, okay. Bye."

She scooted off the bed and asked, "Need me to grab anything?"

"Yeah there's two light boxes left, if you want," Louis answered.

"Why are you being so nice?" Harry inquired with narrowed eyes.

Gemma just laughed. "I want the Tomlinson's to stay just as much as you do, young Hazza. I'd hate to see them go." She grabbed the boxes. "Which is why I'm giving all my wages from my job this summer to the cause."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Really?" He dropped his box of stuffed toys and old books and wrapped his arms around Gemma's neck. "You're the best big sister ever. I swear I'll never put your hand in water while you sleep ever again.

Gemma shook him off. "You better not. And you're doing my laundry for a month."

"Done. Thank you!"

The three carried the boxes to Anne's car and then headed into town for the pawn shop. Harry begged, Louis laughed, and Gemma haggled them into a total of two hundred dollars for everything. Then Harry sighed and pulled the guitar case off his shoulder.

"We don't have to," Louis reminded him.

Harry just shook his head and placed the fabric covered instrument on the counter. He unzipped it slowly and ran a soft hand from the first fret to the bridge. "How much?" He asked quietly.

The owner held his hands out and said, "Do you mind?" Harry retracted his hand and nodded. The man picked it up carefully and looked over the shiny wood. The custom pickguard. The hourglass-shaped sound hole. "Its beautiful."

"Thank you." Gemma put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder blade. "How much?"

"Trying to save up for a car or something?"

"Or something," Harry allowed.

The man just hummed in understanding and said, "Two."

"Two-fifty," Gemma started in immediately.

"Two-ten."

"We're going to end up in the middle, ya know? So, Two-twenty-five, eh?"

The man smirked at the currently blue-haired girl. "Alright, sweetheart. Two-twenty-five it is."

Harry just sighed and nodded. Louis put an arm around his waist and turned them away so Gemma could make the deal. He walked them out the front door, grip firm around him. "Thank you, Harry." He pulled Harry into a hug. "Thank you for this."

Harry just nodded into Louis' shoulder. "For you, Lou."

***

That was probably the hardest sacrifice Harry had to make for this. A hard one for sure, but at least it'd be easier from there on. They spent months working, working, working. Louis begged for hours everyday. Except Tuesday's and Friday's. Those were his Harry days.

Harry washed cars, cleaned neighbor's homes, babysat. Anything to help. But he could tell it wasn't going to be enough.

It was three weeks to the end of summer and Harry was sat down with Jay while Louis was at work. "How much?" Harry felt like he'd been asking that question at least a dozen times a day since summer started. After this he never wanted to touch money ever again.

"Thirty-five hundred," Jay told him as she looked over the book. "Three weeks from the end and we're still almost two grand down. If I can't secure the past-due amount then I'll have to put it up for sale."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled.

Jay reached out and curled Harry into her side. "Oh no, love. You did so well. We knew this was a long shot from the beginning."

"I'll miss you guys." Harry let quiet tears roll off his eyelids.

"We'll miss you, too, dear."

Louis walked in the front door smelling like grease and sunshine. "Mom, I'm home!" He rounded the corner with a wide grin, but it fell a soon as he saw his boyfriend crying into his mom's shirt. "Hazza, what's wrong?" He knelt by him, hands on his legs, thumbs circling gently into his shorts.

"We didn't do it."

"Do what, babe?"

"We didn't raise enough. Even with Gemma's wages. Yours. All the girls helping with cleaning decks. It wasn't enough."

Louis straightened up and pulled Harry to his chest, kissing the top of his head and looking to Jay for confirmation. When she nodded, Louis sighed heavily and pulled Harry back so they could look at each other. "You did everything you could."

"It wasn't enough."

"You," he placed his hands on Harry's cheeks, "are more than enough."

***

Louis convinced Harry to go out for dinner that night. He said that if they only had three weeks then he wanted to spend everyday of it with Harry. So he promptly went by the cafe and quit. Then he used a bit of the saved money and took Harry to the nicest restaurant on the shore. They sat at a table in the glass back dining room overlooking the ocean.

"Look how fabulous this place is. Mom and Robin came here a few years back, but Gemma stayed home and babysat me."

"Now we're here."

"It's beautiful, Lou."

Louis smiled at the compliment and rubbed his thumb over Harry's knuckles on the table. "A perfect night for us. I wouldn't wanna be anywhere but here."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't. You're the most amazing boyfriend in the world. You've been nothing but amazing to me and my family."

"I'm just sorry it didn't work. These next four years are gong to suck without you."

"I'll miss you, too. But you'll be fine. It's only the summers."

"The summers are the only thing that matters to me. School sucks. Homework sucks. Chores suck. You're the only thing that doesn't suck."

Louis smirked, mind automatically falling into a dirty place. He quickly calmed his features and nodded. "Why don't we get the check and go for a walk?" Harry nodded happily so Louis paid for dinner and took Harry's hand as they exited the fancy place.

The night was cool but not cold, temperatures just low enough to warrant cuddling while they walked. Not that either boy minded. Louis kept Harry under his arm as he walked down the boardwalk to the pier. There was the usual night time life happening. The small shops were just closing up, but the end of the pier was buzzing with life as music played and fair rides flashed with lights and kid's screams.

They stopped to watch a few of the performers that had cups and hats and bags laying before them asking for money. Harry gigged happily at the balloon artist. Then when the man handed a balloon butterfly to the boy, his eyes popped and he smiled wide enough to bring the sun back from it's descent. Harry turned to show Louis the gift, like he wasn't already watching every move he made. Louis told him it was lovely and that he should hold on tight so he didn't lose it.

A few yards down the pier a large crowd had gathered so the boys assumed that someone was performing and impressing. They squeezed to the front and were surprised to see the man that they'd bumped into at the beginning of summer. He must have decided the place was nice enough to stay because here he was addressing the crowd.

"Anyone is welcome to audition! Whether you sing or play or produce. Any musical talent is welcome!" Louis listened more closely. "I'll hold auditions two weeks before the End-of-Summer Bash. Then the finalists perform at the show and the winner get's a two-thousand dollar cash prize and a recording contract with my label!"

Louis turned to Harry, who looked confused. "Harry, you have to do this. You'd be great!"

Harry was shaking his head. "What? No way, Lou. I don't do that kind of thing."

Louis took Harry's face in his hands. "Babe, you're the most talented person in this place. You could win that."

"I'm not-"

"You are. Plus did you hear him? Two-thousand dollars cash. We could save the house!"

Harry let that sink in. He could save the house. He could keep Louis for two more years and more. "Okay."

"Okay?"

 

"Yeah. Okay. I'll try."

Louis hugged Harry tight. "I'm so proud of you! You're going to win this, babe."

They stuck around and listened to Jackson promote the event some more, handing out flyers to everyone in the area. Louis snatched one quickly, much to Jackson's delight. He smiled at the boys and continued passing them around. Louis kept reading over the information as he and Harry walked hand in hand back home.

"You'll need to have something prepared for the audition on the," Louis checked the date, "Oh, in three days."

"Three days!"

Louis stopped them once they reached their sand. "You can play a million songs. Just pick one."

"It's not that easy, Lou. I have to practice."

"Well, lucky for you I quit my awful job and now we can dedicate the next three days to practice."

Louis smiled that smile. The one that made Harry sure the sun revolved around the boy, and he was just giving in when he remembered. "I don't have my guitar anymore. We sold it remember?"

Louis looked deflated all of a sudden. "Right. Okay, we'll just go back to the pawn shop tomorrow and buy it back."

"I don't know..."

"Harry, I know you can do this. You're talented. So good. But if you don't want to-"

"No I, I want to. If I win you get to stay."

"Yeah."

"Then I'll do it."

Louis pulled Harry in and kissed him gladly. "Thank you." He buried his face in Harry's neck. "You'll win. I know you will."

Harry tried to feel the same confidence Louis apparently had in him, but all he felt was the likelihood that he'd fail.

***

"Sorry, kids."

"No. No, you can't be serious."

"It sold quick. A really beautiful instrument. You couldn't have expected it to still be here."

"It's okay, Lou. Let's just go." Harry tugged on Louis' hand, but Louis held firm.

"We need that guitar."

The man sighed. "Then you shouldn't have sold it."

Louis groaned and Harry turned the blue-eyed boy to face him. "It's fine. We'll figure something out."

"I'm sorry, babe."

"It's not your fault. You tried to get me to keep it in the first place."

Louis thanked the man and let Harry lead him towards the door.

"Maybe," the owner called behind them, "you can find the girl that bought it at the coffee shop she plays at sometimes. Bird House. I don't know though."

Louis thanked the man, more sincerely this time and ran out with Harry. Gemma was sitting in the front seat with a knowing look. "No luck?"

"Do you know where the Bird House is?" Louis asked urgently, making Gemma scrunched her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, down by the post office. Why?"

"We need to go there. Please."

Gemma nodded and drove down the sunny roads to the small coffee shop with a young girl sitting outside on a stool and a bucket on the ground. Louis ran from the car to the girl, who was singing lightly and playing Harry's guitar.

"We need that guitar."

The girl stopped singing and looked confusedly at Louis. Harry came running up a second later with his hands up. "What he means is we'd like to buy that guitar from you."

"Why?" she asked, a little scared.

"That was actually mine, but I sold it to a pawn shop. Now I really need it back."

"If you need it then why'd you sell it?"

"He didn't know he'd need it, little girl."

"Little girl?"

Harry pushed Louis behind him. "I'm sorry. He's just anxious. I sold it to try and raise money to save my boyfriend's house." He thumbed behind him at a shifty Louis. "Now there's a way to get the money, but I need my guitar back."

"Are you talking about that competition Jackson Lynch is hosting?"

"Yes!"

"I'm entering it, too."

Harry's face fell. "Oh, well, um, good luck. Does that mean you won't give the guitar back?"

"I was going to use it for my audition, make me really stand out, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"It's a really special guitar."

"I know," Harry answered tightly.

The girl watched Louis slide a hand to Harry's hip in a gentle reminder that he was there. She huffed and took the instrument from around her neck. "You owe me three hundred bucks for that. My parents will be so mad if I tell them I just gave it away."

Harry hugged the girl while Louis took the guitar. "Thank you so much! I'll get you the money next time I see you. At the audition, yeah?"

"Just go before I change my mind."

Louis was already pulling on Harry. "Not a chance. We're out."

"Thank you!" Harry yelled behind him as they got back in the car.

"You got it?!"

"We sort of owe that girl like three hundred bucks, but yeah," Harry answered.

"We're going to win. I can feel it," Louis mused and laid his head back on the seat.

Harry laid the guitar across his lap and leaned in to kiss the boy. "Thank you."

Louis turned his head and smiled kindly at Harry. "Anything for you."

Harry dropped his gaze to look at his guitar, running his hands over the neck. "Hi, baby."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Loves that thing more than me," he mumbled.

Harry gasped in mock shock. "Louis, how dare you? She is not an it."

Louis just laughed and pulled Harry in for another kiss.

***

They were sitting on a blanket in their backyards, the waves crashing just feet away. Harry was looking over sheet music and then placing his fingers on the strings.

"Harry you know this song already. Why are you reading music?"

"I just want to make sure, Lou. I have to do it right."

"You do it right every time you play it. Always have."

Harry furrowed his brows and looked closer at the notes, doubting. "I know. I just need-"

"To trust yourself. You know this song."

Harry looked up at Louis, clad in bright red shorts and a white tank, smile outdoing the sun. Instantly he relaxed. "You're right."

"Of course I am. Now go again." He grabbed the papers and hid them behind his back. "Without this junk."

Harry nodded and settled in. Soon the opening notes of The Chain by Fleetwood Mac seeped into the mid-morning air.

"Listen to the wind blow.

Watch the sun rise.

Run in the shadows.

Damn your love.

Damn your lies."

Louis laid back on the blanket and watched Harry play, his fingers jumping across the frets, his voice sprinkling into the air. Louis was sure his eyes were screaming adoration, and his smile was so wide it hurt, but he couldn't stop.

Harry let his hands fall to his lap at the end of the song and looked to Louis. "So?"

"Beautiful."

Harry blushed. "Yeah?"

"You're gonna win, Harry."

Harry breathed that in. The sureness of his voice. He was going to win....hopefully.

***

"Harry Styles!" The woman at the head of the line called. Harry raised his hand and picked up his guitar.

"Do great, babe," Louis encouraged with a kiss to Harry's cheek.

Harry nodded and followed the woman inside some large house to a room that looked like it's been turned into a temporary studio and had rugs on the walls.

"Mr...," he looked to his paper, "Styles." Harry's eyes locked on Jackson Lynch, sitting on a couch in another nice suit. "Interesting seeing you here. I didn't know you played." He nodded to Harry's guitar that was strapped over his shoulder.

"I didn't know you produced."

Jackson laughed easily. "Yes, well, I suppose not." He motioned to a stool across the rug from him. "Sit. Let's hear what you've got."

Harry took a deep breath and sat down, bringing his guitar around to his front. "Do I just...?"

"Yes, sir. Just do your thing."

Harry nodded again. He fiddled with the strings idly for a moment while he collected himself. Then the familiar first notes came from his fingers and he relaxed into the music, closing his eyes and settling into the song. Jackson watched with careful eyes, but Harry kept his eyes closed until the finally chorus, finally looking up and singing proudly.

When he finished he bit his lips and tapped the stained wood under his fingers until Jackson nodded. "You're in."

"What? Really?!"

"You're surprised?"

"You could say that."

"Don't be. You've got talent kid. I'll see you in a couple weeks."

Harry stood unsteadily and shook Jackson's hand. "Thank you, sir. Thank you."

"Go on. I'm sure you've got someone out there waiting for the news."

Harry thought of Louis, biting his nails and pacing. Harry ran from the room, smile plastered between his cavernous dimples. He saw Louis on the sidewalk across the yard and ran to him, holding his guitar with one hand. "Louis!"

Louis turned and dropped his thumb from between his teeth. "So?"

"I'm in!"

Louis hugged him tight. "I knew it! I knew you could do it!" Louis picked him up and spun him around before dropping him to his feet again and kissing him. "You're going to win."

"I just passed the audition, babe. I still have to beat everyone else."

"Who else? There's no one. You'll win. I know it."

Harry just let Louis have his moment and walked with him down the street back to their own houses. When they passed the threshold of Harry's door he called out, "Mom! I'm actually talented!"

Anne came running down the stairs, shouting, "You did it?!" and scooped Harry up. "I knew you could, baby. You are talented. Congratulations." Harry hugged her back until he couldn't breath and asked to be put down. "Let's celebrate. You've never been to that fancy place by the shore that you love. I'll take you."

"Actually-" Louis started, but Harry cut in.

"I'd love to Mom. Thanks." She smiled and pinched Harry's cheek before running off to call Robin back from a friend's. "Let her have her night. I'll act surprised and everything."

"You're the best son ever," Louis teased and took Harry's hand in his. "Now be the best boyfriend ever and go to the water with me?"

"I don't know. See my smoking hot boyfriend wet and tan and half naked? Hmmm..." Harry's smile broke just as Louis smacked him in the chest. "You can borrow some trunks. Let's go." Harry pulled them upstairs and to his room where they hurriedly changed clothes and went running across the sand to the cold water.

***

The two families were sat around a big table. The gaggle of girls were chattering about how Harry was going to be famous while Louis and Harry kept their fingers intertwined under the table. They're parents were sat at both ends trying to get everyone's orders in to the very patient waitress. Once they got to Harry he looked to Louis who leaned in and ran his fingers over a few choices.

"This one looks good."

Harry nodded, but said, "But I had fish last time we came."

Louis made a sound of agreement and pointed to another, "You can pick chicken or beef, but you love tropical stuff."

Harry looked up at the waitress who was watching them fondly. "I'll take this one. With, um, chicken."

She jotted it down. "And for you, sir?"

"Sir?" Harry giggled.

Louis scoffed and puffed out his chest. "What's wrong with sir?"

"Nothing." Harry laid his head on Louis' shoulder. "You're very sir."

"I'll show you sir, Harold," Louis threatened lightly and pinched Harry's side, making him yelp. Louis handed the waitress both their menus and said, "I'll just take a medium rib eye with baked potato."

"Soup or salad, sir," her voice dipped into a giggle on the sir.

Louis gave her a knowing look before looking down at Harry. "What do you want, babe?"

"Soup."

"Soup it is," he said back to the waitress.

The food was delicious and the company was nice. They spent the whole dinner praising Harry for making it this far, Anne making sure to tell him that, even if he didn't win, she was so proud. At that point Louis leaned in and whispered, "We're all proud, but you're going to win." Harry blushed and hid his face in Louis' shoulder.

***

The next two weeks were spent rehearsing, but mostly just playing around. The two tried to spend as much time together in the last days of summer. They went for late night swims, strolls through the park, and Harry even got Louis to get up early and run with him once. Just once. And Harry had to make him breakfast in bed as payment.

When the day finally came, Harry was ready. He hoped to save Louis' house, he really did, but his mind was so full of wonderful things he got to do this summer with his boyfriend. He'd never gotten to kiss Louis, like really kiss him, before this summer. He got to walk down the sidewalk holding his hand. They went on real dates. He couldn't even try to feel worried when Louis was in the front row of the audience with a smile and his hair swiped across his forehead. His family was spread throughout the crowd, but Louis showed up extra early to get a front row spot so Harry could see him. Harry was thankful for that right now, when he was next and his hands were shaking with energy and the announcer was saying his name and this was it.

Harry took the stool and sat down on it after plugging his guitar into the amp. He cleared his throat into the mic. "Hi, I'm Harry Styles."

"Whoop whoop!"

Harry blushed and gave Louis a 'behave' look. "I'll be doing The Chain by Fleetwod Mac. Uh, hope you like it," he introduced then smiled at the crowd. He started plucking at the strings, rocking to the rhythm. He let the music flow through his fingers and out into the salty air of the beach.

"Listen to the wind blow.

Watch the sun rise.

Run in the shadows.

Damn your love.

Damn your lies."

The adults took to the song immediately, clapping and swaying. Harry looked at them for a moment before turning his gaze back to Louis, who was smiling widely and clapping to the beat.

"And if you don't love me now.

You will never love me again.

I can still hear you saying.

You would never break the chain."

The raw sound of Harry's guitar was putting a bounce in everyone's step. The kids were laughing and dancing, tugging on their parents to get them to dance with them or put them on their shoulders.

"Listen to the wind blow.

Down comes the night.

Run in the shadows.

Damn your love.

Damn your lies."

Everyone was into it. And Louis couldn't be more proud. Harry's voice was pure and a bit rough. Perfect for the song. He was going to win.

"Break the silence.

Damn the dark.

Damn the light."

His fingers tugged at the strings with ease. Harry couldn't get enough of the energy from the people. They loved it.

"And if you don't love me now.

You will never love me again.

I can still hear you saying.

You would never break the chain."

He settled into the last part of the song. Bringing his voice into a deep place so he could make his words ring out.

"Chain, keep us together.

Running in the shadows."

He finished and sat back on his stool while the crowd clapped and cheered. Harry's face broke into a wide grin and Louis was jumping up and down with excitement. Harry stood and bowed to the people, inciting another round of applause. Harry just giggled and blushed and let the announcer swing an arm around his shoulders.

"Give it up one more time for Harry Styles!" The crowd cheered and Harry waved to a few that were waving at him. This was insane. Louis had only seen people this insane during an actual concert. Harry really was something. "Alright, settle down," the announcer continued. "Now it's all up to the panel. Judges you've seen all you need to see, I hope. Lets get all the contestants up here to await the decision." The other six people joined him on stage so they stood in a line. They put on background music and let the panel start their discussions.

Louis leaned forward to get Harry's attention. Like he didn't always have it. "Haz!" Harry smiled and waved. "That was great!" he yelled to him. Harry blew him a kiss and smiled before mouthing his thanks.

The contestants were getting restless when the announcer finally came back with an envelope. "It looks like they've made a decision." The announcer turned to the contestants. "Good luck to all of you." He faced the crowd and opened the envelope. "And the winner of two-thousand dollars cash and a recording deal is..."

Harry bit into the side of his finger while Louis scratched at his shorts.

"Abby Polar!"

Some of the crowd cheered. Some of it stayed silent. Most clapped politely. Harry's heart sank right through the stage and onto the sand below. He lost. Louis' mouth hung open in disbelief. He was so sure Harry would win.

The young girl that gave Harry his guitar back stepped out from the line with shock written across her face. She took the announcers hand shakily and then made her way to the side of the stage where the panel was sat and shook all of their hands. Jackson was last, sitting with a tight smile on his face. She shook his hand and he nodded cordially.

When she was brought back to the mic she expressed her thanks and utter surprise while Harry felt like falling into a black hole. This was his last chance and he blew it. Now he'd have to wait four whole years to ever see Louis again. And by then he'd be in college and who knows if Louis would still want him. He would have to make it through all of high school without seeing Louis a single time. Tears fell down his cheeks and he couldn't bring himself to look at his boyfriend, just in case the disappointment was painted there for everyone to see. So he just fell to the stage floor and sat with wet eyes and broken dreams.

***

"Harry, please come on."

Harry just shook his head and sat resolute in the same position he'd been in for at least an hour. Every one had dissipated by now, going off to celebrate or cry or watch TV like nothing happened. Who knew. But Harry couldn't move. His whole body felt like lead.

"Harry Edward, get up right now."

His mom wasn't actually mad, he knew that, but she was trying to get him to listen. He couldn't. He just couldn't do anything apparently. "I blew it."

Louis stroked his curls and kissed his cheek. "No, no, love. You were wonderful. You did amazing. Those judges are idiots for not picking you."

"I can't say I disagree."

Both young boys jumped at the new voice. Harry looked over Louis' shoulder to see Jackson Lynch ascending the stairs to the stage, still in his suit from earlier. Harry quickly wiped his tears and tried to collect himself. "Mr. Lynch, I-"

"Jackson, please," he corrected quickly.

"Jackson, I didn't know you were still here. I know I shouldn't be. I'll just..." he trailed off and started to get up. Louis put a steadying arm around his waist and led him towards the other stairs.

"You know," Jackson mused, voice flowing on the salty air of the ocean, "I fought for you. Hard."

"Thank you, Mr.-Jackson, that's very kind," Anne conceded.

"I didn't see what they saw in that girl. Abby, right? She's cute, nice voice. But you've got talent, Harry. Real talent."

Harry was facing Jackson now, but kept his eyes on the ground. He was so confused as to why Jackson would rub it in like that. Throw his loss in his face. "Thank you, sir."

"I've got a proposition for you, Harry. With your family's permission of course."

"What is it, Jackson?" Anne asked, weary.

"Why did you enter this competition, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "To win, like everybody else."

Jackson wagged a finger at Harry. "No, now see, six people lost today, but only one couldn't bear to even move when their name wasn't called. Why did you enter this competition, Harry?"

Harry looked up at Louis, who was smiling kindly at him. "For him."

Jackson nodded, guessing as much. "Why?"

"I can't lose him."

Louis brought a hand to his cheek. "You'll never lose me."

"Why would you lose him?"

Harry bowed his head just thinking about it. "I needed the money to save their house here. Otherwise they have to sell it and I won't see him."

Jackson let that sink in. "That's admirable of you, Harry. I imagine everyone else here entered this competition for selfish reasons. Not wrong, just, for themselves. But you," he emphasized as he approached the curly-headed boy. "You did this for someone you love."

Harry nodded. It was true. He didn't care about the recording contract, cool as that would be. He just needed to keep Louis. "I was selfish," he realized. "The most selfish. More selfish than wanting to be famous or whatever. I don't care about that. I was willing to take away a dream from somebody so that I could keep my boyfriend."

Jackson laughed, quiet and light. "A unique perspective."

"Harry, stop," Louis urged and made Harry look at him. "You're not selfish. I asked you to do this. I'm so thankful for you, I swear. You're the best. I'll miss you so much, but I'll be waiting for you."

"What if," Jackson interrupted, "you didn't have to wait?"

"Mr. Lynch, if you have something to say, please, just say it," Anne requested.

Harry agreed. These cryptic hints were just making Harry nervous when all he wanted to do was go home and curl up under his sheets with his boyfriend before he couldn't anymore.

"What if I saved your house?" He nodded to Louis.

"What?!" Louis nearly screamed. "Why would you do that?"

"Like I said, this place is great. Great people, great vibe. But a bit noisy during the summer. I'd love to see what it feels like for the rest of the year. See what kind of work I could get done here. But I'd need a studio here. And your house has such a lovely view."

Harry was shaking his head, still so confused.

"Plus, my new favorite artist would be here every summer and I'd need close proximity to work on his music."

"I don't get it?" Louis asked for all of them.

"I'm doing you a favor here, Louis. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. All I'm asking is that we build a studio into your house for me to have access to all year long. Your mom will sign the mortgage over to me and I'll own it, renting it to you all each summer."

"Why?" he asked again, because it just didn't make sense.

"Let's just say, I've been where you are and if I could have saved my metaphorical house I would have."

Harry didn't want to question it anymore, he held onto his guitar as he ran to Jackson and tackled him with a big bear hug. "Thank you so much!"

Jackson just laughed and patted Harry's back. "We'll need to sit down with your families and draw up some paperwork first before we agree to anything."

"Thank you so much!" Harry was screaming now. Couldn't stop.

Anne came and peeled Harry off him. "I think that sounds like a good idea." She pulled Harry away and held him close. "Harry, lets get something to eat and then bed. We've obviously got a long couple days ahead of us."

Harry stuck his hand out since he couldn't move. "Thank you so much!"

Jackson chuckled. "Thank me when I've actually done something, Harry."

***

Harry was straddling Louis' stomach on Harry's bed, bouncing excitedly. "Louis, this is incredible!"

Louis just laughed and put his hands on Harry's legs to still him. "I know, babe. It's crazy."

Harry leaned over and kissed Louis through his smile. "I'm keeping you forever."

"You were always keeping me forever, Harry. Now we just get to actually be near each other for some of it."

***

"Why my house?" Jay questioned.

"Mostly because I think what Harry tried to do was noble. Also, Harry obviously does better with Louis here. And," he added, "I don't work and live in the same space. Bad vibes. So if I were to stay here like I want to, I'd need another location for my studio."

"What does that mean for my house?"

"Honestly I love this house." He looked around the large living room with its dark wood beams and large windows. "I wouldn't change it at all. I'd build onto it. An extra bedroom for me and, of course, the studio."

"And you'd be allowed in my house whenever you want?"

"Technically yes. But I have no desire to intrude on your home life. The studio would be built with its own outdoor access, as would my room. And I'd only stay there during the rest of the year when I worked. Otherwise I quite love my own home."

"Too good to be true," Anne interjected.

"I know it seems that way. And we'll have some kinks to work out, but I'm honestly just trying to do the right thing here. Plus, adding Harry to my roster is more than enough reason. That boy is going places and if I don't produce him, some one else will."

"Me? You really want to sign me?"

"I refuse to do any of this without you, Harry. I like the house, but not that much. I'll do this, but only if Harry agrees to work with me."

"Yes!"

"Harry," Anne and Jay warned together, making him shrug and blush.

"We'd work up a contract for him as well," he addressed the worried mothers. "But I think you'll see I only want to help."

The families spent the last week of summer debating and using big words to get their point across, but by the end of it there were papers signed and hands shook.

***

"Lou!"

Louis turned from his car to see a much taller, broader Harry running at him. It'd been a whole year since he'd seen him in person, and wow what a year could do. Louis had always been attracted to Harry, but this Harry, this lean, long, older Harry was making Louis' breath catch and his head spin.

He caught Harry in a hug and spun him around, finding it much harder to lift him than he remembered. "Hazza," he welcomed sweetly. "How are you?" Harry kissed him. First on the lips, then when he couldn't stop himself, down his jaw and neck. Louis groaned and gripped Harry's hips firmly. "Harold, we're outside."

Harry just sighed and pulled back. "Fine, but I missed you."

Louis smiled in agreement. "I missed you, too. How was your graduation? I'm so sorry I couldn't come, but you looked great over FaceTime walking across that stage."

"It was crazy. I can't believe high school's done. Over. How's college?"

"Boring without you. But I've got good professors at least."

"And I'll be joining you soon," Harry grinned widely.

"I don't get why you'd give up a nation-wide tour for college."

Harry huffed and kissed Louis' forehead, "Because that nation-wide tour doesn't have you. The nation will be there when we're done with school. I'm fine with touring during the summer. I still have forever to do that. I want the college experience with you."

"That's crazy, Harry, but I can't say I'm not flattered."

Harry grabbed ahold of Louis' hand and grabbed a bag. "Come on, Jay's been waiting for you to arrive all day."

They came through the front door and were immediately attacked by females. Louis hugged every last one of them, saving his mom for last.

"I've missed you, love."

"I missed you, too, Mom."

They worked on getting Louis' stuff in the house before collapsing on the sofa and just catching up. They got through Harry's horror story about prom and having to take two different girls because he didn't want to turn one down. Louis let his jealousy slide to the background because Harry seemed so turned off by the entire night.

Then Louis told them about this year's rush week, and all the new freshmen he made wear women's underwear for a day. Harry had leaned in and told Louis that he should think of better things to make them do because that didn't sound like a punishment to him. Louis gasped a little and had to go make some tea so his mom didn't catch sight of Harry's effect on him.

Louis was just filling the teapot when there was knock on the back door before it was sliding open "Hello? Is he here yet?"

Louis laughed and met Jackson halfway into the room. "Lynch! Been a while. How are you?"

"Thankful. Glad you're here. Harry refused to record until you got here."

Louis rolled his eyes fondly and brought Jackson into the family room. He was greeted with various hello's and then Harry was up and following Louis and him into the studio. They got comfortable in the chairs, Harry in Louis' lap, while Jackson looked over the newest song Harry was working on.

"It's good. Harry's only let me hear a tiny bit, but when he showed me the lyrics I knew it'd be a hit."

"Louis wrote it," Harry bragged.

Jackson glanced up, surprise evident on his face. "Really?"

Louis just shrugged, so Harry continued for him. "He writes tons of stuff for me. The one about the carnival. That's his. And the one about the girl with bows in her hair."

"I had no idea, Lou. You're good. You should be paid for it."

Louis laughed it off, "Thanks, but they're just for Harry. I don't want to write for anyone else."

"Fair enough. What do you say we try this one out. Harry you want to hop in the booth and let me see what we're working with?"

Harry jumped from Louis' lap and into the recording booth. He put the headphones on one ear and leaned in. "I haven't quite got the bridge down yet, melody-wise, so Lou will have to help me."

Louis nodded and Harry settled into the pocket of recording space. Then he heard the rough sound of his own guitar playing in his ear and started singing.

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me.

But bear this in mind, it was meant to be.

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks.

And it all makes sense to me."

Louis' face broke into a smile instantly. He loved what Harry did with his words.

"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile.

You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine.

But I'll love them endlessly."

Harry backed away from the mic for a second. "Let me know if the chorus doesn't seem right." Then he was leaning back in.

"I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth.

But if I do,

It's you,

Oh it's you,

They add up to."

I'm in love with you,

And all these little things."

Harry went on like that, amazing Louis with every word. Every note. His words would never mean anything if anyone but Harry was singing them. They did work on the bridge and more, all through the day, until Jay came and told them it was time for dinner. Jackson politely declined the invitation and headed home, while the boys went inside.

"How was the studio?"

"Harry's perfect." It seemed the best way to sum up the day in Louis' mind, but maybe a bit off track to his mom.

"Of course, dear, but I meant the music."

"It was great. We started working on this new track that I think is going to be it. Really it." Harry pulled Louis in by the waist and bragged again, "Louis wrote it."

Jay cooed at him, "You're so talented, baby."

Louis rolled his eyes and whined an embarrassed, "Moooommm," as Harry ushered him to the table.

Turns out the song was a hit. Took Harry to the top of the charts for eight straight weeks. And Louis got his name in the credits.

***

"It's perfect, Harry. I can't believe we're back here. Only a few blocks down from our old beach houses."

Harry nodded. "I thought you'd like it. Want to see the inside?"

"Of course." Louis beamed. He bent down and tapped his little boy on the nose. "Want to see the inside of our new house, Archer?"

"Yes, please!" he said excitedly and reached his arms out to be picked up. Louis put him on his hip while Harry held Lily's hand and led her into the house.

"That's a big TV, Papa," Lily awed.

Harry laughed. "Daddy refuses to watch his games on anything less, sweetie."

Louis scoffed at him and carried Archer up the stairs. The door with the little boy's name one on it had Louis heading that way. He opened it to find a jungle themed bedroom. Archer's mouth fell open and he squirmed to get out of Louis' arms and run around. Louis let him down and Archer took off towards the small wooden bed with a bamboo headboard. He got on his feet and started jumping.

"Shoes off first, bud."

Archer kicked his shoes off quickly and got back to it. Louis watched him fondly without noticing that he was being watched just as fondly. "Reminds me of you."

Louis turned and saw Harry leaning on the door frame, looking kindly at Louis. "What does?"

"His excitement. A little bundle of energy, just like his daddy." Harry pulled Louis in by his belt loops and kissed him.

"Ewww!" Archer squealed.

"One day you'll learn," Harry giggled to his son.

"Where's Lil?" Louis asked.

"Exploring her room. Unicorn themed, just like she asked."

"That girl is so spoiled."

"And who's fault is that?"

Louis shrugged. "Mine. Yeah, mine. But she's so cute, Harry."

"I know. It's unfair."

"Where's Lili's room?!" Archer yelled and jumped off the bed, his tiny feet landing gently on the carpet.

"Wanna see it?" Harry asked and bent down to pick him up. Archer nodded so they went down the hall to find Lily with chalk, drawing on her walls. "I knew that chalk board idea would be worth it."

Louis gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Good thinking, Papa." The radio was blaring some pop song while Lily bobbed her head and drew what looked to be a squiggly rainbow with clouds. Louis went and crouched beside her. "That's beautiful, sweetie. Looks just like the real thing."

"Thanks, Daddy!" The song changed into the next one and then Lily was dropping her chalk in the bucket and running to turn it up. "Papa, its your song!"

In fact it was. Harry's newest single was pumping from the speakers. Archer squirmed to get down again and joined Lily by the radio, dancing with his chubby legs to the music.

Louis came and pecked a kiss to Harry's cheek. "They like it."

"They like anything as long as I make spaghetti for dinner."

Louis laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry's side, laying his head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?" Harry asked and rubbed along Louis' forearm.

"Everything. For choosing me. For saving my house way back when. For waiting for me. For allowing me to follow my dreams while you followed yours. For having two beautiful children with me. Everything."

"Well it wasn't exactly a taxing life, Lou. I wanted all of those things. As long as you stood by me, life was easy."

"And now here we are. With our own beach house to raise kids in. Did you ever think?"

"Of course I did," Harry chuckled. "Like I told you when we were kids, Lou, you're it for me. You were always my future."

"Daddy! Papa! Come dance with me!"

Louis rubbed his thumbs into Harry's hip for a second before pulling him to their kids in an impromptu dance party as the sun set over the ocean outside Lily's window and Harry's song played on the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> So?? Too fluffy??
> 
> Did you enjoy it suspendrs??
> 
> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
